


【影日】界外球

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 日向心想他可能会赢。却没想过他从一开始就在界外。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	【影日】界外球

**Author's Note:**

> 咬一下脖子而已。

日向翔阳对一切的接受度都很高。  
接受他不足以打排球的身高、他握不住球的手掌、他比同伴更小的力量，所以就算得知自己分化成了一个omega，他也迅速接受了这个事实，然后像往常一样寻找解决方法。  
真心想要继续这项热爱，即便有一万种不适合挡在他前方，他也能找出一万零一种解决方案来。  
个子不高，他可以跳；一手握不住排球，可以用两只手；力量不够，他可以靠速度弥补；拦网太密，他就躲开——靠搭档的托球。  
没错，一个人解决不了的事情，也可以通过其他人的力量来解决。  
他只考虑了两分钟，斟酌了有哪些找影山帮忙的必要性，就去拜托影山了。  
  
“我知道了。”  
标记其实是一件很私密的事情。这意味着两人独有的信息素会在标记时缠在一起，某人的身体里会有另一种不属于自己的信息素肆无忌惮地闯进来，像要用他的味道把原本存在于此的香气洗刷一遍，通通换成对方的才满意。  
影山仅仅思索了一小会，甚至可能只是一个眼神变幻的瞬间就作出了决定，让日向怀疑他只是单纯地把标记当作是一种普通的交流活动，完全没考虑过是否有哪里不妥。  
日向明白他需要alpha信息素的安抚来维持自身信息素的稳定，以此保证不会影响社团活动，而影山无疑是最佳人选，换句话说，是唯一人选。虽然结果与他想要的一致，但他发现心里也没有多少达到目的的喜悦。  
他盯着影山的脸，想从后者的脸上研究出他内心是不是藏了其他想法，然而影山没给他机会，抬起眸子把他的目光逼了回去，属于alpha的信息素突然间暴增，密集得宛如要凝成一只真实存在的野兽。  
猛兽扑过来，手掌比他的脸还要大，一巴掌就把他按倒在地上，连翻身的余力都没有，日向就在此刻又难免痛恨起自己的力量不足。  
但没有野兽，只是影山走近了些，沉声打破了他的疑惑：“只是为了不影响部活。”  
影山说道，语气很平静，信息素却很不稳定地翻涌着。  
可也许这句话的对象并不只日向一人。  
然后他伸出手，轻松地握住送上门的omega纤弱的脖颈，歪了歪脑袋，毫不温柔地咬了上去，尖牙猝不及防地刺破了那块裸露在外的白皙皮肤，凶狠得像是纪录片里捕食的猛虎，一口就能咬断猎物不堪一击的生命。  
从影山注入的信息素和他的力度来推测他的情绪，应该是有一些兴奋，还有一些愤怒。但日向很难在信息素的干扰下保持清晰的思考，因此他无法保证这些情绪是不是他单方面的想象。  
不过他在好长一段时间里以为标记真的很痛，导致直到影山提醒他发.情.期到了，日向都没再敢找过他。  
  
日向常常觉得比起他自己，影山更像需要信息素的样子。  
最开始时，日向只是希望影山的信息素能够安抚他每个月的发.情.期，然而影山是个独裁的国王，擅自更改了他以为双方都默认的规则。  
高二的某个早晨，日向在去晨练的路上没有如往日那样遇到影山，独自跑到了部活室。  
没有了影山作参考，他比平时晚到了两分钟，部活室的门推到一半，就撞到了什么东西，卡在中间不动了。  
日向探头进去一看，发现影山已经提前到了，一个人坐在门后，换好了衣服，也没有开灯，听到开门的动静，闷闷地说了句“太慢了”就不再吭声。  
他还没来得及问影山在装什么深沉、为什么要堵着门，就被原本一动不动的人猛力拉了下去，一头栽进了对方用肢体围起来的空间里。  
他没有跌坐在地上，大半个身体被牢牢抱紧，影山的脸贴着他的小腹，额前的头发贴在衬衫上，随着主人转动的脑袋而变得凌乱，他的手固定在后方，不留出一丝缝隙，把熨好的衬衫都挤皱了，还要往前压，似乎企图贴得更紧一些。  
日向没搞懂这一出粘人的突袭，双手撑在影山的肩膀上，一边问影山这是在做什么，一边使力想要往后退出这个颇有压力的空间。  
后者像是感到了他逃离的想法，紧箍在身后的手顺着脊背往上爬，随后停在了日向的双肩上，愣是把还在乱动的人给按坐在了地上。  
日向被迫跪坐在了影山的双腿间，比刚才的状况还要糟糕，影山的长腿撑在两旁，双臂更是一瞬也不放开，围成一个狭小的圈，更过分的是由于他们不再是一高一低的状态，那双手随意一动就摸到了他的脖子后方，开始骚扰一般地摸蹭。  
信息素的浓度高到他开始头晕目眩，他一手撑着地板，一手搭在影山的膝盖上，晃晃脑袋试图让自己清醒些。  
他往前凑近了，发觉影山的脸有点红，把搭在膝盖上的手贴到对方的额头上，果然温度烫得不正常。  
“影山，你该去一趟医院。”日向难以忽视后颈处作乱的手，觉得自己的温度也开始不正常。  
影山没有应他，也没有改变任何姿势。  
“你发烧了。”前者语气焦急。  
这次他终于舍得分出一点反应给日向了，先是缓慢地呼出一口气，抬眼看着日向，而后一用力，把对方又摁得更近了，不得已把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，胸膛贴着胸膛。  
围堵在两边的双腿收紧后夹住了日向的腰，还有一只手臂顽固地搭在上面，而另一只手摸索着找到了细弱的手腕包裹住。影山侧过头，呼吸间热气全喷洒在敏感的腺体处，那儿正散发着他渴求了许久的橙花香气，违背身体的动作乖巧地缠绕了上来。  
日向还在问他做什么，还在劝他去看医生。  
但他话说到一半就发不出声音了，另一人的信息素从腺体钻进了他的身体中，急切又浓烈，仿佛抽干了他身体里的每一滴属于他的血液，要给他来一个彻头彻尾的大换血。  
影山像是在惩罚他迟到的两分钟，要加倍地讨回来。他不知道影山是何时放开他的，也不知道自己是怎么参加晨练的，懵懵地抱着球站在球场上，在他身边的西谷前辈嗅了嗅，问他是不是弄洒了香水。  
直到月岛一脸嫌弃地看着影山，日向才被补上了一节“alpha易感期”生理课，后知后觉他们做的其实是一个双向的交易。  
  
  
升上高三后，日向的头发长长了，已经彻底遮住了后颈，他便在带着小夏买橡皮筋时也给自己买了许多，打球的时候，就把乱翘的头发扎成短短的小揪揪，还被山口问道是不是想学旭前辈。  
当然不是，旭前辈的头发很长很顺，他的头发很短很翘，完全不一样。  
每当他把头发绑在一起时，原本被遮住的后颈才又重新出现在眼前。  
自从他的头发变长后，影山的情绪就难以捉摸了起来。日向将头发放下时，影山撅着嘴，眼睛瞪着脚边的地板，合理推测为他并不高兴；可当日向把头发扎起时，影山又皱着眉，盯着他满脸不悦。  
影山不喜欢日向的长发，他的长发遮住的地方影山也有一半的占有权，日向却单方面地掩住了它；影山也不喜欢日向扎起来，因为他不想要别人和他享有同等的权利。  
于是他的目光寸步不离地跟着那处，以至于注意力只挪开了几秒就被球砸中了脸，流出两行鼻血。  
日向这次和月岛统一战线了，完全不顾学长形象地捧腹大笑，说影山好逊，居然又被砸出鼻血。  
但笑完了还是带着影山去部活室找药箱，帮他处理受到伤害的帅脸。  
他背对影山，伸着带皮筋的手在架子上翻找着，头发松散开，又挡开了影山专心的视线。后者低低地“啧”了一声，怎么想怎么不耐烦。  
影山把沾满血液的纸团丢进垃圾桶里，吸了吸鼻子，感到不再有液体往外流，便迈步朝还在认真搜索的日向走去，他的耐心已经告罄，下意识推动着不理智，催他再往前走快一些。  
日向的余光里突然出现一条手臂，它越过肩头压在置物架上，困住了日向往右的移动空间。而后他感到后颈处的头发被拨开，湿热的风拂在某处敏感地带，惊得他缩了缩脖子。  
不管有多么的粗枝大叶，那儿毕竟是十分重要的地方，日向停下动作，问身后的人做什么。  
“别动。”影山的语气里没有警告的意味，但日向就是联想到电影里被人举着枪抵住后脑勺的场面，如果反抗对方的话，可能会变得很危险。  
拨开头发的手穿过发丝钻进了长发底下，四根手指探到前方，拇指在后方缓慢地滑动着，虚握住他的脖子，同时影山把头埋得更低了，嗅到日向的信息素和洗发水混在一起的香气。  
日向用和他信息素同样味道的洗发水，影山却能很轻易地辨别哪种属于日向，哪种只是人工伪造的仿制品，但日向喜欢这种洗发水，影山便没叫他换。  
这个动作很危险，影山沉浸在自己的世界里无所察觉，日向却忍不住动了动手臂，不想引起了某种“野兽护食”同类的不满，被捉住手腕禁锢得更牢。下一秒，脖子后面的皮肤突然被咬破，信息素源源不断地涌进来，而被咬的一方挣扎着抖了一下，大脑一瞬间失去控制，欢腾地和涌进来的信息素讨好般交融。  
失控的欢愉持续了许久，久到不知为何冒出来的泪水顺着脖颈的线条滑落在影山手上，他才心满意足地停止了这场单方面的掠夺。  
他像是收尾一样舔了舔刚才享用过的地方，手上的力道松开了，但人没有撤开，日向终于获得了身体的自由，转过来仰头看他，因为一番折腾双颊通红，眼里蓄着的泪已经流完了，只有几滴泪珠还挂在睫毛上。  
日向问影山为什么突然咬他。  
他的问题让影山突然惊醒，回忆了前后的各方面异样，只能用发球失误时落在界外的球来比喻。  
他说不出原因，他自己也不知道原因。这是一场交易，他和日向作为搭档的互相帮助而已。  
而他刚才犯下一个大错，把球发在了“搭档”的线外。  
他只能胡扯，说明天就要练习赛了，怕到时候日向又紧张得出状况。  
日向却来劲了，从那种迷蒙的状态回过神来，为自己打抱不平，说影山，你这个“又”的前提是高一吧？  
影山没有给答案，只是神色极端不自然，日向立刻一拍脑袋，恍然大悟，说他明白了，其实是影山你在紧张。然后把手从困着自己的手臂下绕过去，拍拍后者的背，大方地说他会保密的。还有不要搞突袭，他不会小气到这点忙都不帮。  
毕竟影山也帮了他很多次。  
他想通了，心情豁然开朗，从手臂上摘下黑色的橡皮筋就要扎头发。  
影山看着那块肌肤就这样暴露在空气中，上面还有不甚明显的红印，忍无可忍地抢过他的橡皮筋，骂他呆子，连说了好几声。  
日向眯着眼睛嘟起嘴，嘀咕影山王者还是王者，这么爱发脾气。  
不过这场维持三年的比赛终于有了一点变化，影山头一次失误了，球越过了那道边界。  
他在最初答应得很快，但日向仔细考虑过让他帮忙的必要性，里面有很多条理由，影山没问，日向也就没说。  
日向心想他可能会赢。  
却没想过他从一开始就在界外。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是只是咬脖子。


End file.
